


Passionate lover

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One Shot, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: short Negan x reader smut
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 14





	Passionate lover

There were many words to describe the relationship between Negan and you, let it be “passionate”, “filled with lust” or even “loving”. 

He took care of you as much as you tried to keep him safe on runs or visits to other communities. Negan has always been a very passionate lover, not caring about bystanders noticing the sexual tension between you, he claimed you in every way possible and you loved him for it.

“This is what heaven must feel like”, his face buried between your legs, back pressed into the wall of the supply van, teeth drawing blood from your lips, the pleasure overbearing. “Fuck Negan, don’t you stop”, this seemed to encourage him only further, a playful smirk on his lips. 

His fingers pumped in and out of you, bringing you closer and closer to your release. Negan sucked on your clit, rolling the nub around between his lips. An earthshattering orgasm overcoming you, he pressed a hand over your mouth, trying to muffle your sounds, not wanting to attract any walkers nearby.

The bulge in his trousers seemed almost painful, you unzipped them, hands still shaking from your previous orgasm. Wetting his girth, getting him ready for what was yet to come, groans leaving his mouth. “I need you to fuck me now, please”, a whiny moan leaving your swollen lips, lowering him onto the floor of the supply van. 

After placing both of your hands on his chest, you lowered yourself down on his length, burying himself deeply inside of you. “Don’t think I’ll ever get used to how good your pussy feels around me, doll.”, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, nails clawing at his chest, probably drawing some blood. You tried to stay as silent as you could, head buried in his neck, sucking at the skin, marking him.

Negan flipped the both of you around, one of your legs now slung over his shoulder. Now he was able to graze against the one spot that would push you over the edge in a mere second. He was an expert and knew exactly what to do. 

Your walls clenching on his cock, as his fingers pinched your nipples, making you arch your chest against his. Sweat dripping down his forehead directly onto your boobs, leaving a trail down to your belly. With one last thrust he pushed you over the edge again, while chasing his own release. He pulled out of you, pumping himself a few times, cum shooting onto your belly.

“I’ll never get tired of this, fuck doll, the things you do to me.”, he wiped you clean with his scarf, kisses trailing down your abdomen, this was a special moment between the both of you. 

Negan cared a lot about aftercare, trying to make you feel loved and special. After putting both of your clothes back on, you placed yourself in the seats, making your way to the sanctuary, his hand placed on your knee.

Negan helped you down the van, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulders, giggles leaving your mouth. “We have some private matters to attend to, unload the truck.”, he shouted at Simon, making his way towards your private quarters. 

He locked the door behind him and took you to the bathroom. There was one thing that you could be sure of, the night was still young and Negan would coax at least three more orgasms out of you.


End file.
